Forlorn
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Semua memori itu kembali padamu ketika tubuh itu tak lagi bernyawa. ― RivaEre, dedikasi untuk aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013


**.**

_**Forlorn**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**_

_**Dedicated to aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013**_

_Warning: OOC (saya hanya berharap ini tidak over-OOC), BL (malexmale), second person (Eren)'s POV_

_A/N: ini pertama kalinya saya menginsert adegan smut―well, tidak full sih tapi tetap saja ini pertama kalinya saya menulis adegan itu yang mencapai rated M. saya merasa awkward sendiri menulis bagian itu dan berhenti beberapa kali hanya karena dilema 'apakah saya sungguh harus menuliskan kata ini' dan sejenisnya. saya sungguh berharap anda dapat menikmati fanfiksi ini o/_

* * *

Ia tetaplah sama seperti ia yang biasa. Rambut hitamnya jatuh dengan indah membingkai wajahnya yang pucat (ah ya, kali ini ia memang lebih pucat dari biasanya). Matanya tertutup, membuat bulu matanya yang sering kauperhatikan setiap malamnya tampak lebih jelas. Tulang lehernya tampak, bahunya keras oleh otot. Di tubuhnya terlihat beberapa bekas luka yang kelihatannya bukan ia dapatkan dari masanya di Survey Corps. Semua masih tetap sama darinya.

Namun ada satu yang berbeda.

Ia kini tak memiliki setengah dari bagian tubuhnya lagi.

Kauusapkan jarimu pada sepasang bibir itu, bibir yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak pernah ia saring dahulu, namun dengan bibir yang sama pula akan membisikkan 'selamat pagi' dengan lembut ke telingamu. Kau menempelkan bibirmu pada sepasang miliknya, mencoba membangunkannya dengan cara yang kadang kaugunakan itu.

"Kopral Levi... Kumohon bangun..."

* * *

Kau membuka matamu perlahan, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk melewati pupilmu. Kau memutar badanmu dan mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman, tapi ketika kau menggerakkan badanmu, kau merasakan nyeri pada bagian bawah tubuhmu.

Ah, kau lupa betapa intens kegiatan kalian tadi malam.

Padahal kau sudah mengingatkan padanya untuk tidak terlalu kasar berhubung kalian masih bertugas pagi ini. Kini kau harus melewati hari dengan kesulitan berjalan, semoga saja tidak ada yang menyadari ada yang salah dengan cara jalanmu hari ini.

Matamu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terletak tepat di atas pintu. Yang benar saja, sudah pukul 6 dan kau masih berada di kamar sang Kopral. Apa yang akan dikatakan yang lain bila mereka melihatmu keluar dari kamarnya? Segera saja kau bangkit dari kasur, mengabaikan rasa nyeri di tubuhmu lalu memungut kembali pakaianmu yang berserakan di lantai dan memakainya.

"Kopral, bangunlah! Saat ini sudah pukul 6, bukankah Anda ada janji bertemu dengan Komandan Erwin dan Pemimpin Skuad Hange pagi ini? Anda bisa terlambat!" serumu sambil memasang sabuk seragam yang berputar di bagian-bagian tubuhmu. Setelah _boots_-mu juga selesai kaupasang, kaukenakan seragam Survey Corps-mu yang memiliki lambang sepasang sayap berbeda warna tercetak pada bagian punggung.

"Kopral, Anda sungguh akan terlambat jika Anda tidak segera bangun." Kau mendekatinya dan sedikit mengguncang bahunya. Ia mengerang kecil dan menguap, namun ia masih belum rela membuka matanya untuk bangun.

Kau mengguncangnya dengan sedikit lebih kuat, "Kopral!"

"Diam kau, bocah sialan. Jangan ganggu aku!" geramnya kesal.

Kau tak mungkin membiarkannya melanjutkan tidurnya, pertama imej-nya tentu akan menurun bila saja ia bangun siang, sedangkan kedua, tentu saja karena kau yang akan dimarah olehnya nanti bila kau tidak membangunkannya saat ini.

Cara apa yang harus kaugunakan untuk membangunkannya? Kau memutar otakmu, mencari ide apapun yang bisa kaulakukan.

Kemudian sebuah ide (yang cukup gila menurutmu) muncul. Wajahmu memerah hanya dengan membayangkannya, apa memang tidak ada ide lain lagi yang terlintas dalam pikiranmu? Lalu kau meyakinkan dirimu sendiri dan mengangguk. Kau mendekati wajah sang Kopral Muda itu dan menempelkan bibirmu pada bibirnya.

Selamat, caramu berhasil dan ia langsung membuka matanya. Kelihatannya ia tidak percaya bahwa kau baru saja menciumnya. Harus kauakui, kau sangat _sangat_ jarang menciumnya duluan, karena itulah ia cukup kaget dengan aksimu barusan.

Wajahmu merah dan panas, berapa kalipun bibirmu telah bertemu dengan bibirnya, kau tetap saja belum bisa terbiasa. Jangan lupa bahwa kau hanyalah seorang anak berumur 15 tahun yang selama hidupnya ini hanya mempunyai ambisi menghabisi semua titan. Tidak heran hal-hal berbau romansa seperti ini begitu baru bagimu.

"... Ba-bangunlah, Kopral, atau Anda akan terlambat," kau menutupi wajahmu dengan lenganmu, menyembunyikan rasa malu yang begitu parahnya.

Sedangkan dia? Ia masih diam memandangimu dengan wajahnya yang oh-selalu-datar itu dan berucap, "Hoo, tidak buruk."

* * *

"Levi..."

Kau mengusap wajahnya yang dingin dan memanggil namanya. Ah kau lupa, ia selalu memintamu untuk memanggil namanya hanya ketika kalian berada di ruangannya berdua. Tapi kau baru saja tanpa sadar menggumamkan namanya, jadi kau pasti akan mendapat hukuman darinya, kira-kira hukuman macam apa kali ini? Membersihkan kastil?

Kau mengeratkan kepalan tanganmu, tak peduli dengan luka yang dihasilkan oleh kuku jarimu. Lagipula luka itu akan segera menutup dengan kemampuan regenerasimu, kau tak perlu khawatir dengan luka sekecil ini.

Kau menyapukan bibirmu pada kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris kelabu miliknya itu. Berharap dengan sebuah kecupan maka kedua mata tersebut akan terbuka.

* * *

"Tutup matamu, Eren," ia berbisik lembut dengan suara beratnya. Kau mencengkram seprei kasurmu dengan kuat, dadamu merasa aneh dengan napasnya yang menyentuh telingamu. Kau mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan olehnya dan menutup matamu.

Kemudian bibirmu merasakan sesuatu menyentuhnya, kau yakin itu adalah bibir miliknya. Awalnya kaupikir itu hanyalah sebuah kecupan, namun kau sadar bahwa ciuman yang ia berikan tidaklah sepolos itu ketika kau merasakannya melumat bibirmu dengan agresif. Ia menjilati bibirmu dan mengisapnya, membuatnya semakin merah dan menggoda. Kemudian ia menyisipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutmu dan beradu dengan lidahmu. Tentu lidahmu yang baru pertama kali mendapat tamu akan kesulitan melayaninya, pada akhirnya kau hanya berserah pada teknik amatirmu dan mengikuti gerak miliknya.

Ciuman itu sungguh membuatmu kehabisan napas. Tak pernah kausangka hanya dengan berciuman dapat menguras oksigen sebanyak ini. Wajah dan tubuhmu mulai terasa panas, kau juga merasakan anggota tubuh bagian bawahmu mulai merasa aneh.

Ia melepaskan ciuman itu, sebenang saliva menghubungkan bibir kalian. Kau menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengambil napas selagi ia menelusuri dagu, leher, bahu, hingga ke dadamu dengan lidahnya. Kau mengerutkan keningmu dan mendesah tertahan setiap kali ia menggigitmu dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan seiring ia menikmatimu. Kauletakkan tanganmu pada rambut hitamnya dan kaujambak mesra.

Oh, kau mulai tenggelam dalam kenikmatan duniawi yang penuh dosa itu.

"K-Kopral―aku merasa a―neh."

"Yang benar saja, kau masih memanggilku dengan 'kopral' bahkan ketika kita berada dalam posisi seperti ini?" Ia mendecakkan lidahnya tanda jengkel, apa kau telah melakukan kesalahan? "Panggil aku dengan namaku, Eren."

Ia menurunkan celana dalammu yang sudah mulai basah. Sebenarnya kau ingin menghentikan aksinya dan memasang kembali celanamu, bukan karena kau tak ingin ia melakukan sesuatu padamu, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya bagimu, tentu saja kau akan merasa malu bila tiba-tiba saja memperlihatkan organ genitalmu kepada orang lain. Namun tubuhmu terlalu lemas untuk melakukan hal tersebut, kau sendiri tak tahu apa telah kaulakukan hingga kehilangan tenaga seperti ini. Sungguh ini bagaikan setiap ciuman dan isapan yang ia berikan padamu membawa pergi energimu sedikit demi sedikit.

Ia mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari milikmu, kemudian ia mendekati telingamu dan berbisik, "Hei Eren ... panggil namaku."

Kau cukup ragu untuk menyuarakan namanya tanpa panggilan 'kopral', apalagi ia adalah lelaki yang berumur lebih dari dua kali umurmu, tidakkah memanggil namanya begitu saja akan sungguh tidak menghormatinya? Kau tak bisa lupakan bahwa ia tetap adalah atasanmu.

Mungkin ia tidak senang ketika tidak menerima jawaban, ia menjilati telingamu dan lalu menggigitnya.

"Apa kau tak mendengar apa yang kukatakan, hah?"

Kau membuka matamu perlahan, kautatap iris kelabu miliknya dan memisahkan kedua belah bibirmu, "L-Levi..." Kausuarakan nama itu dengan volume yang kecil, namun cukup untuk ia dengar. Kau yakin wajahmu pasti merah padam saat ini. Kau tak pernah tahu hanya dengan memanggil seseorang dengan namanya akan sememalukan ini. Kau kembali menutup matamu dan mengalihkan kepalamu ke arah yang lain. Ia menciumi pelipismu dan berkata, "Aku tak ingin mendengarmu memanggilku 'kopral' lagi setiap kita sedang bercinta. Kau mengerti?"

Kau menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Kemudian tangannya sampai pada tonjolan di dadamu, ia memijitnya, memelintirnya, intinya ia memainkannya dengan sesuka hati. Kali ini lagi-lagi kau mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh dari mulutmu, kau mencoba menutup mulutmu dengan tanganmu, namun sebelum tanganmu sempat mencapai mulutmu, ia telah membungkam bibir tersebut dengan ciuman panas dan basah terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan halangi mulutmu, Eren. Mendesahlah penuh nikmat, serukan namaku, biarkan aku mendengar suaramu."

* * *

Kau menarik kembali tanganmu, apapun yang kaucoba lakukan takkan membangunkannya. Ia telah tidur, terlelap tanpa akan bangun lagi. Tubuh bagian bawahnya telah hilang, berada di dalam perut titan bercampur dengan mayat-mayat prajurit maupun penduduk lain. Kau bahkan dapat melihat beberapa organ dalamnya yang keluar berantakan dari tubuhnya yang telah terpotong.

Apa yang para mereka katakan ketika kalian kembali membawa berita bahwa Prajurit Terkuat yang selalu dielu-elukan itu gugur dalam ekspedisi kali ini? Kau yakin moral penduduk dan para prajurit akan turun drastis dengan berita ini.

"Kopral Levi ... bukankah Anda berjanji untuk melihat laut bersamaku?" gumammu pada mayat sang Prajurit Terkuat itu.

Kau meraih tangannya dan mengaitkan jemari kalian berdua, jemarinya dingin, membuatnya bagaikan es dalam bentuk manusia. Kau menundukkan kepalamu agar bisa melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas. Bibirnya semakin pucat, dadanya tidak lagi naik-turun mencari oksigen. Kau mengeratkan kaitanmu dengan jemarinya, "Bukankah Anda ingin menunjukkan biru itu kepadaku, Kopral?"

* * *

"Kau penasaran dengan laut, Eren?"

Kau mengangguk kuat. Tidak hanya laut, kau juga ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai tanah yang diselimuti es maupun tanah yang penuh pasir itu. Kau ingin tahu tahu lebih banyak mengenai dunia luar; dunia yang luas dan terdengar sangat aneh itu.

"Coba kaubayangkan warna biru yang membentang luas, di sebelah atas adalah biru langit, dan di sebelah bawahnya adalah biru milik laut."

Kaututup matamu, mencoba memvisualisasikan apa yang ia deskripsikan ke dalam pikiranmu. Di atas adalah langit; biru yang luas, awan putih yang bergerak perlahan. Cahaya keemasan yang sedikit menembus awan membuat suasana menjadi cukup terang dan kekuningan. Kemudian ada laut di sana dengan birunya yang― "Ah, seperti apakah biru laut itu, Kopral?" tanyamu. Kau tak pernah melihat laut, sulit bagimu untuk membayangkan sesuatu yang belum pernah kautemui. Kau hanya pernah melihatnya dari buku yang Armin bawa, namun buku hitam-putih itu tidak cukup membantumu menggambarkan biru itu.

Kemudian suaranya terdengar lagi, "Biru itu adalah biru yang lebih gelap dan agak kehijauan, kemudian air laut itu akan bersinar―berkelap-kelip ketika terkena cahaya matahari. Terkadang ombaknya besar, namun bisa juga hanya ombak-ombak kecil yang tampak."

Hm, baiklah, kali ini lanskap itu dapat kaulukiskan dengan sedikit lebih jelas.

"Ah, berarti warnanya kurang lebih sama seperti langit malam, bukan?" tanyamu mengkonfirmasi.

"Tidak, Eren, ia berwarna lebih muda."

"Tunggu, Anda mengatakan tadi bahwa warnanya lebih gelap―"

"―Biru itu memang berwarna lebih gelap, namun pada saat yang sama lebih terang dan hijau."

Kau membuka matamu dan memiringkan kepalamu, "A-aku mulai tidak mengerti dengan deskripsi Anda. Kelihatannya warnanya terus berubah di setiap kalimat Anda. Jadi sebenarnya biru laut itu seperti apa?" Kau semakin bingung dan visualisasi laut itu buyar dalam kepalamu. Biru yang gelapkah, terangkah, biru kehijauankah, atau biru seperti apa? Pada akhirnya yang dapat kaubayangkan hanyalah air berwarna-warni yang membentang luas di horizon.

Kerutan pada keningnya semakin dalam dan ia menyerah, "Baiklah, baiklah, bocah sialan. Aku akan membawamu melihat laut yang sebenarnya jadi jangan lagi bertanya soal ini kepadaku atau akan kupotong kepalamu!"

Kau refleks meletakkan tangan kananmu di dada dan tangan kirimu di punggung, "Baiklah, Kopral!"

Ah, bahkan kau sendiri tidak mengerti untuk apa kau memberikan salut itu.

* * *

Kau mendekati kepalanya dan menyesap rambutnya, bau darah. Bukan hal yang aneh memang, ia memang selalu berbau darah setiap kali ekspedisi, bau darah titan. Namun kali ini berbeda, ini bau darah manusia, darah yang takkan hilang dan menguap begitu saja.

Bau darah miliknya.

"Jangan khawatir, Kopral. Aku akan membunuh mereka semua, takkan kusisakan satupun. Akan kubunuhkan untuk bagian Anda juga." Kau mengecup bibir itu lagi, kali ini untuk terakhir kalinya. "Sampai jumpa, Kopral."

* * *

"Kopral ... Anda tahu kita sebagai prajurit Survey Corps dapat mati kapan saja. Lantas mengapa..." kau berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatmu, "... mengapa Anda dapat mengatakan bahwa Anda mencintaiku dengan mudahnya."

Ia mengerutkan alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

Kau berbalik dan menghadapnya, menarik selimut lebih tinggi untuk mencegah angin malam yang berhasil masuk ke ruangan melalui celah-celah kecil menyerang tubuhmu. "Tidakkah Anda takut kehilangan orang yang dikasihi, Kopral?"

Ia tidak langsung menjawab. Selama beberapa menit kau menatap lurus pada iris kelabu itu ditemani keheningan. Kaupikir kau telah menanyakan sesuatu yang _salah_, karena itu kau membalikkan tubuhmu ke posisi awal. Lengannya yang keras oleh otot melingkar pada tubuhmu dan jemarinya kembali terkait lagi satu sama lain. Ia memang sangat suka mengaitkan jemari kalian, ia selalu melakukan hal tersebut ketika kalian sedang melakukan hubungan seksual ataupun hanya sekedar berbaring bersama.

Kau pernah bertanya padanya mengenai alasannya, ia menjawab bahwa ia suka bagaimana jemari kalian begitu pas ketika dikaitkan, bagaikan rongga itu memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain.

"... ―na alasan yang sama."

"Eh?" Kau menaikkan alismu. Karena kau sedang berada dalam alam pikiranmu sendiri, kau tidak mendengar perkataannya dengan jelas.

"Aku berani mengatakan cinta karena alasan yang sama," ia mengubur wajahnya dalam rambutmu, menghirup aroma harum itu ke dalam saluran pernapasannya. "Kita dapat mati kapan saja, karena itu aku tak ingin mati dengan penyesalan. Bila aku mati besok, maka paling tidak aku telah sempat memberikanmu afeksi dan membuatmu bahagia walau hanya sedetik."

Kau mengeratkan genggamanmu pada tangannya. Bahagia? Tentu saja kau bahagia. Kau mungkin kehilangan ibumu, ayahmu menghilang entah ke mana, teman-temanmu mati dimakan para titan berengsek itu dan kau hanya ingin menghabisi mereka hingga tak ada satu pun yang tersisa. Namun di tengah era yang tidak bersahabat ini, kau masih memiliki teman-temanmu yang bertahan hidup sampai saat ini, atasan-atasanmu yang mungkin memang terkadang _aneh_, namun kautahu mereka bukanlah orang yang jahat. Mereka ada di golongan 'putih' dan itu membuatmu berinteraksi dengan mereka membahagiakan. Mereka menganggapmu sebagai monster, sebagai eksperimen, namun ada kalanya mereka menganggapmu sebagai prajurit biasa dan normal, sama seperti prajurit yang lain.

Itulah yang membuatmu hidup di era ini tidaklah semenderita yang kau pikirkan.

"Hei, kau belum mau tidur?" ucapnya.

"Ng? Ah ya, aku sudah mau tidur, Kopral."

Ia tiba-tiba menjilati tengkuk lehermu dan membuatmu sontak kaget oleh aksinya, "K-Kopral!?" Tangannya berpindah ke kancing bajumu dan perlahan melepasnya satu per satu. Ia memberi area tengkukmu sebuah gigitan, membiarkan sebuah cap gigi membekas di sana. "Nanti saja tidurnya, Eren."

Kau menutupi area tengkukmu yang baru saja ditandainya. Lagi-lagi ia melakukan ini dengan tiba-tiba. Sungguh kau tak dapat mengira kapan-kapan saja ia sedang berada dalam _mood_-nya. Maka kau menyerah dan membiarkannya memperlakukanmu sesuka hatinya saja.

(Pada saat itu, kau sungguh tak mengira bahwa malam itu adalah malam terakhir yang kalian lewati bersama.)

* * *

Kauusap cairan kental berwarna merah itu dengan tanganmu, kemudian kauoleskan ke gagang pedangmu. Kauulang sekali lagi pada gagang satunya lagi. Kau menyimpan kembali gagang pedang itu ke tempatnya dan bangkit.

Kaulakukan salut terakhir untuk Kopral Muda atasanmu yang telah berjuang dan mati dengan berani.

Lau kau berbalik, kaucabut kembali gagang pedang itu dan kaupasangkan dengan bilah pedang yang kau simpan rapi dalam tempat yang tersambung di pahamu. Napasmu berat, kau yakin angka _solo kill_-mu akan naik drastis kali ini.

"Lihat saja, Kopral, aku takkan mengecewakanmu."

**.**

_**Forlorn**_

_**adj. **__desolate or dreary; unhappy or miserable, as in feeling, condition, or appearance_

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

_A/N: aa saya harap ini tidak terlalu buruk. setelah proofread saya merasa ada beberapa adegan yang agak miss dan cerita ini terlalu pendek, namun saya sudah berusaha untuk memaksimalkan cerita ini. terima kasih telah membaca._


End file.
